haikyuufandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Haikyuu!! Список глав и томов
Ниже приводится список томов манги Haikyuu!!, которые были опубликованы Shueisha Inc. в журнале Weekly Shōnen Jump с 20 февраля 2012 года, а также Viz Media с 5 июля 2016 года. Главы томов также указаны в этом списке, а заголовок каждого тома основан на названии одной из глав, включенной в него. В настоящее время выпущено 25 томов. Список томов Примечание: Глава 0, официально известная как Haikyuu!!: One Shot, была сделана и опубликована до первой главы манги, но не была включена ни в один из томов. |Релиз в Японии = 4 июня 2012 |Релиз в США = 5 июля 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 001: Завершения и истоки *Глава 002: Волейбольный клуб Старшей школы Карасуно *Глава 003: Унисон *Глава 004: Сильнейший союзник *Глава 005: Король площадки *Глава 006: История из средней школы *Глава 007: Речи простолюдинов}} |Релиз в Японии = 3 августа 2012 |Релиз в США = 2 августа 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 008: Вид сверху *Глава 009: Комбинация сформирована *Глава 010: Нагрузка на робкого *Глава 011: Воссоединение и полный провал *Глава 012: Нормальные движения *Глава 013: Интересная команда *Глава 014: Против «Высшего Короля» *Глава 015: Химическая реакция *Глава 016: Ещё один гений *Экстра: Кошмар Танака-семпая}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 октября 2012 |Релиз в США = 6 сентября 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 017: Гроза *Глава 018: Тот, кого называют диагональным *Глава 019: Истинные чувства *Глава 020: Бог защиты *Глава 021: Пас для диагонального *Глава 022: Восхищение *Глава 023: Равенство очков *Глава 024: Команда Карасуно, полный вперед! *Глава 025: Неожиданная встреча *Экстра: The Story Behind the T-shirts}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 января 2013 |Релиз в США = 4 октября 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 026: Решимость *Глава 027: Коты и Вороны встречаются вновь *Глава 028: «Они» и «Канабо» *Глава 029: Мозг *Глава 030: Способ летать *Глава 031: Соперники *Глава 032: Взрослый кот и птенец ворона *Глава 033: Что значит «связывать» *Глава 034: Наш реванш обязательно состоится *Экстра: Story of the Pudding-Head}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 марта 2013 |Релиз в США = 1 ноября 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 035: Грозные соперники *Глава 036: К взлету готов *Глава 037: В бой! *Глава 038: Разминка *Глава 039: Возрождение *Глава 040: Победители и побежденные *Глава 041: Полный вперёд ко второму матчу *Глава 042: Железная стена *Глава 043: Снятие запрета с «Чудной быстрой атаки» *Глава 044: Сильнейшая приманка}} |Релиз в Японии = 2 мая 2013 |Релиз в США = 6 декабря 2016 |Содержание = *Глава 045: «Свет» и то, что он скрывает *Глава 046: Диагональный *Глава 047: Диагональные и герои *Глава 048: Дирижёр *Глава 049: Против «Высшего Короля». Часть 2 *Глава 050: Столкновение связующих *Глава 051: Истинная сила тех, кого называют чемпионами! *Глава 052: Что делает его ключевым *Глава 053: Ойкава Тоору не гений *Экстра: The Iron Wall Will Always be Rebuilt}} |Релиз в Японии = 2 августа 2013 |Релиз в США = 2 января 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 054: Истинная сила семпая *Глава 055: «Что лучше для меня» и «что лучше для тебя» *Глава 056: Избранные *Глава 057: «Брейк» *Глава 058: Нормальные движения (дубль 2) *Глава 059: Прямая связь *Глава 060: Прогресс *Глава 061: Истинная сила команды и мелкий зверь *Глава 062: Вся ширина площадки}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 октября 2013 |Релиз в США = 7 февраля 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 063: Что-нибудь, чтобы изменить ход игры (часть 1) *Глава 064: Что-нибудь, чтобы изменить ход игры (часть 2) *Глава 065: За их спиной *Глава 066: Ещё раз *Глава 067: Улыбка *Глава 068: Больше не «Тиран» *Глава 069: Побежденные *Глава 070: День третий *Глава 071: Цели и сожаления *Экстра 1: Teach us! Ennoshita-senpai! *Экстра 2: Kageyama-kun from class 3}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 января 2014 |Релиз в США = 7 марта 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 072: Вперёд, в Токио *Глава 073: Дорога в Токио *Глава 074: Солнечные лучи *Глава 075: «Крестьянин B» *Глава 076: Создатель *Глава 077: Конфронтация с чемпионом *Глава 078: Вперёд, в Токио! Ещё раз *Глава 079: Центральный диагональный *Глава 080: Желание}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 апреля 2014 |Релиз в США = а Апреля 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 081: Есть куда расти *Глава 082: Расстыковка *Глава 083: Темп *Глава 084: Их развитие *Глава 085: Всеядные *Глава 086: Восход луны *Глава 087: Воля диагонального *Глава 088: Мнимый герой *Глава 089: Причина *Экстра: Female Manager}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 июня 2014 |Релиз в США = 2 мая 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 090: Снова в деле *Глава 091: Против «зонта» *Глава 092: Неподвижное движение *Глава 093: Шестерёнки *Глава 094: Бессознательное руководство *Глава 095: Положение диагонального *Глава 096: Команда черного цвета *Глава 097: Наверху *Глава 098: Разговор}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 августа 2014 |Релиз в США = 6 июня 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 099: Игра начинается *Глава 100: Взгляд со стороны *Глава 101: Сожаление и мотивация *Глава 102: Чистая физическая сила *Глава 103: Наземная операция *Глава 104: Птенец *Глава 105: На одной площадке *Глава 106: Их стены *Глава 107: Скачок роста *Экстра: Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls?}} |Релиз в Японии = 3 октября 2014 |Релиз в США = 4 июля 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 108: Все в сборе *Глава 109: К оружию! *Глава 110: Сила, чтобы стать универсальным *Глава 111: Неопытность *Глава 112: Площадка. Часть 1 *Глава 113: Площадка. Часть 2 *Глава 114: Площадка. Часть 3 *Глава 115: Следующий *Глава 116: Против старшей школы Вакутаниминами *Глава 117: Посреди битвы «Маленьких Гигантов»}} |Релиз в Японии = 27 декабря 2014 |Релиз в США = 1 августа 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 118: Замена опоры *Глава 119: Борьба со слабой волей. Часть 1 *Глава 120: Борьба со слабой волей. Часть 2 *Глава 121: Возобновление битвы Маленьких Гигантов *Глава 122: Вызов *Глава 123: Новое желание *Глава 124: Завершающая фаза борьбы *Глава 125: Проигравшие *Глава 126: Третий *Экстра 1: Nisekyū!! *Экстра 2: Vobaca!! The Road to Becoming the Champion!!}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 марта 2015 |Релиз в США = 5 сентября 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 127: Золотой мальчик *Глава 128: Железную стену всегда можно отстроить заново *Глава 129: Возрождение Карасуно *Глава 130: Уничтожение *Глава 131: Механизм под названием «Аобаджосай» *Глава 132: Помеха *Глава 133: Столкновение связующих. Часть 2 *Глава 134: Стабильность *Глава 135: Бомба замедленного действия *Экстра: Director Ennoshita}} |Релиз в Японии = 1 мая 2015 |Релиз в США = 3 октября 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 136: Что-нибудь, чтобы изменить ход игры. Часть 3 *Глава 137: Борьба слабовольного *Глава 138: Уникальная атака – подача *Глава 139: Старые враги *Глава 140: Два сапога – пара *Глава 141: Команда *Глава 142: Истинная сила *Глава 143: Свет *Глава 144: Предельный манёвр *Экстра: Oikawa Hanger}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 августа 2015 |Релиз в США = 7 ноября 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 145: Предельный манёвр. Часть 2 *Глава 146: Талант и разум *Глава 147: Лицом к лицу *Глава 148: Объявление войны *Глава 149: Химическая реакция при встречах *Глава 150: Приветствия *Глава 151: Впервые в финале *Глава 152: Угроза «левши» *Экстра: The Fight Is Not Over}} |Релиз в Японии = 3 октября 2015 |Релиз в США = 5 декабря 2017 |Содержание = *Глава 154: Прорваться *Глава 155: Путь к «главному боссу» *Глава 156: Догадливый монстр *Глава 157: Сила и причина *Глава 158: Поддержка *Глава 159: Связь *Глава 160: Неусыпная враждебность *Глава 161: Импульс *Глава 162: Око полной луны}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 декабря 2015 |Релиз в США = 2 января 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 163: Полнолуние *Глава 164: Всего одно очко *Глава 165: Слаженность *Глава 166: Бог защиты и лунный свет *Глава 167: Один против множества *Глава 168: Не чудо *Глава 169: Искусственные крылья *Глава 170: Личность *Глава 171: Никто не хочет проигрывать *Экстра: I totally forgot}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 марта 2016 |Релиз в США = 6 февраля 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 172: Соревнование на выносливость *Глава 173: На грани *Глава 174: Битва за доли секунд *Глава 175: Всегда что-то новое *Глава 176: Свежесть *Глава 177: Гнетущая стена *Глава 178: Непоколебимый *Глава 179: Я его недолюбливаю *Глава 180: Непоколебимый. Часть 2}} |Релиз в Японии = 2 мая 2016 |Релиз в США = 6 марта 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 181: Прорваться. Часть 2 *Глава 182: Тонкий намёк *Глава 183: Желанное *Глава 184: Со мной такое впервые *Глава 185: Шевелитесь, ноги *Глава 186: Помешанные на волейболе *Глава 187: Полуденная луна *Глава 188: Битва философий *Глава 189: Объявление войны. Часть 2 *Глава 190: Грядущая битва}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 июля 2016 |Релиз в США = 3 апреля 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 191: Коты против Сов *Глава 192: Двигатель *Глава 193: Самозваный диагональный *Глава 194: Окружение *Глава 195: Земля vs. Небо *Глава 196: Умри, но сделай *Глава 197: Змеи против Котов *Глава 198: Безрассудство *Глава 199: Потрясённые}} |Релиз в Японии = 4 октября 2016 |Релиз в США = 1 мая 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 200: Решимость сенпаев *Глава 201: Момент вдохновения *Глава 202: Ас Некомы *Глава 203: Ветер крепчает *Глава 204: Волейбол для чайников *Глава 205: Путь мяча *Глава 206: Отчёт *Глава 207: Подготовка}} |Релиз в Японии = 2 декабря 2016 |Релиз в США = 5 июня 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 208: Первый снег *Глава 209: Знакомство *Глава 210: Все еще только начинается *Глава 211: Потерянный ребёнок *Глава 212: Перспектива *Глава 213: Мальчик на побегушках уровень №1 *Глава 214: Монстры *Глава 215: Звук *Глава 216: Потерянный ребенок. Часть 2}} |Релиз в Японии = 3 марта 2017 |Релиз в США = 3 июля 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 217: Легкость *Глава 218: До победного конца *Глава 219: Голод *Глава 220: Объединение усилий *Глава 221: И снова стена *Глава 222: Подъем морального духа *Глава 223: Разногласия *Глава 224: Возвращение}} |Релиз в Японии = 2 Мая 2017 |Релиз в США = 7 Августа 2018 |Содержание = *Глава 225: Неловкость *Глава 226: Диверсия *Глава 227: Бросивший вызов *Глава 228: Перемены *Глава 229: За день до *Глава 230: Стратегии *Глава 231: Истоки и происшествия *Глава 232: Боевой фронт *Глава 233: Первый оппонент}} |Номер = 27 |Релиз в Японии = 4 августа 2017 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 234: Адаптация *Глава 235: Освобождение *Глава 236: Адаптация. Часть 2 *Глава 237: Период роста *Глава 238: Нападение и защита *Глава 239: Союзник *Глава 240: Крещение *Глава 241: Вверенный нам шанс *Глава 242: Шанс, который объединяет}} |Номер = 28 |Релиз в Японии = 4 октября 2017 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 243: Их первые матчи *Глава 244: Слабость №6 *Глава 245: Яркий *Глава 246: Ночь *Глава 247: День *Глава 248: Неравенство *Глава 249: Какофония и тишина *Глава 250: Вызов! *Глава 251: Ритм}} |Номер = 29 |Релиз в Японии = 4 декабря 2017 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 252: Поддержка *Глава 253: Переломный удар *Глава 254: Чудаки, демоны, злые духи рек и гор *Глава 255: Открытие *Глава 256: Вечер залитый лунным светом *Глава 257: Просто и со вкусом *Глава 258: Очки опыта *Глава 259: Поднажмём, поднажмём, дон дон *Глава 260: Отчаяние }} |Номер = 30 |Релиз в Японии = 2 февраля 2018 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 261: Волейбол!! *Глава 262: Всегда смотри вперёд *Глава 263: Часть пайзена *Глава 264: Разбитые сердца *Глава 265: Тем временем сонные коты... *Глава 266: Коты против обезьян *Глава 267: Ловушка *Глава 268: Сила воли Козуме Кенмы *Глава 269: Монстры }} |Номер = 31 |Релиз в Японии = 4 апреля 2018 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 270: Трио *Глава 271: Тяжёлая артиллерия *Глава 272: Сильнейшие претенденты *Глава 273: "Течение" игры *Глава 274: Капитан *Глава 275: Настойчивость и аккумуляция *Глава 276: Начало войны *Глава 277: В меньшинстве *Глава 278: Герой божественного стража }} |Номер = 32 |Релиз в Японии = 4 июля 2018 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 279: Любовь *Глава 280: Философия *Глава 281: Скальный крюк *Глава 282: Рис *Глава 283: Кредо *Глава 284: Забить *Глава 285: Твои атаки необходимы *Глава 286: Угроза *Глава 287: Нам не нужны чудеса }} |Номер = 33 |Релиз в Японии = 3 августа 2018 |Релиз в США = - |Содержание = *Глава 288: Заразная жадность *Глава 289: Fun 2 *Глава 290: Банкет монстров *Глава 291: День, который изменил всё *Глава 292: Прошедшая ночь никогда не вернётся *Глава 293: Обещанная встреча *Глава 294: Битва на мусорной свалке *Глава 295: Демон ворон *Глава 296: Синхронное продвижение }} en:Haikyū!! Volumes Категория:Медиа Категория:Манга